


What. What? WHAT!? It’s A Writer’s Block Story.

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mentions of other fanfics, Sans knows he is is in a game, Sarcasm, messing with underfell sans, writer's block writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: I had writers block and had not writen' anything in a while, so i wrote this. XD





	What. What? WHAT!? It’s A Writer’s Block Story.

“...”

"...”

"Sans? What are you doing?”

"drawin’ a unicorn shittin’ rainbows. what does it look like i’m doin’? i’m watchin’ ya write, sweetheart.”

"...I don’t know if I should be insulted or proud of that sarcasm.”

"heh. how about both?”

“...”

“so whatcha writein’ ‘bout?”

“Undertale Sans.”

"...wow. how come him and not someone like me? i could’ve sworn you had better taste, sweetheart.”

“Because I’ve already got a fanfic with you in it, Sans. I just need to write something with him in it, too. I’ve told you before, he’s one of the three most popular Sanses out there, so it would be a great advantage if I write about him. Not to mention, why would you want to be the Sans in this fanfic? I mean, do you want to be written with another human and be pregnant?”

"no thank you! and what the fuck, lila!?  _ pregnant!? _ why the hell did ya do that!?”

“Hey, don’t judge me. I can’t help what I get motivation for.”

" _ still _ .”

“Oh, come on. Stop giving me that look. You’ve gotta at least find it a little amusing that I did that to him.”

"...no. what if because you wrote that it  _ actually _ has now happened?”

“Then that would be funny as hell. And that wouldn’t happen. Me writing about a new AU  _ would _ create a new AU. Me writing about a Sans having a child would  _ not _ actually cause that to happen to him in real life….Unless I went there myself and forced just that to happen. You should know this. I mean, have you been caught up in a accident and turned into a baby bones?”

"no. and why the hell would that hap- wait. …did you seriously write that?”

“...Yes.”

"why!?”

“Hey, like I said. I can’t help what I get motivation for.”

" _ still _ .”

“Well I find it adorable. You as a babybones is super cute.”

"...”

“What’s with that glare? Come on, it’s true.”

"..."

“I’ll even write more of it just to show you.”

"no!”

“Aww. Come on~”

"i said no!”

“Too late. I’m already doing it!”

"lila, no!"

“Oh hey, look! There’s the fanfic! Imma write more of Underfell Sans as a sweet little babybones~”

"no! stop!”

“Ah, ah, ah~ I’m not going to let you delete it. It’s too late to do that. It’s already been posted on AO3~”

"nooo! why’d you fuckin’ do that!?”

“...Because. Now sush! I’m writing this.”

"i won’t stop until you stop!”

“Good luck, cause I’m going to keep writing this fanfic just to spite you.”

 

**And that is why Lila has yet to write many chapters of the other Fanfics she has. She’s just too determined to mess with her boyfriend to do the others.**


End file.
